Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 est un coffret de 4 DVD édité par Warner Home Video en fin d'année 2003. Premier volume de la Golden Collection, il contient 56 courts métrages Looney Tunes et Merrie Melodies restaurés pour l'occasion. En dehors du monde anglophone, ce coffret est sorti sous forme de vague comprenant chaque même disque, bien qu'ils soient principalement vendus à l'unité. Ces DVD sont sortis le 10 décembre 2003 en France. Contenu Disque 1 : Les meilleures aventures de Bugs Bunny, volume 1 (Best of Bugs Bunny) Tous les cartoons de ce disque mettent en scène Bugs Bunny. Bonus * Un message de Chuck Jones * Pistes audio alternatives ** Musique et effets sur Conflit de canard, Un lapin à succès et Un puma bien frappé * Commentaires audio (non sous-titrés) ** Michael Barrier sur Conflit de canard, Bugs Bunny casse-noisettes, Bunny toréador, Bugs Bunny fait son cirque et Un coin paisible ** Greg Ford sur Saute qui peut ! et Un lapin à succès ** Stan Freberg sur Un puma bien frappé * Featurettes Dans les coulisses ** Bugs: A Rabbit for All Seasonings : lumières sur Bugs Bunny ** Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam : lumières sur Sam le pirate ** Forever Befuddled : lumières sur Elmer Fudd * Cartoon bonus (Blooper) Bunny (1991) avec commentaire optionnel (non sous-titré) de Greg Ford * Bugs Bunny au cinéma : extraits des films Two Guys from Texas (1948) et Il y a de l'amour dans l'air (My Dream is Yours, 1949) avec Bugs Bunny * Bugs Bunny fait son show : Séquences de raccord de Une étoile haineuse et séance d'enregistrement de The Astro-Nuts avec Mel Blanc * Galerie de photos * Bandes-annonces (absentes des versions internationales) Disque 2 : Les meilleures aventures de Daffy Duck et Porky Pig (Best of Daffy and Porky) Tous les cartoons de ce disque mettent en scène Daffy Duck et/ou Porky Pig. Bonus * Pistes audio alternatives ** Musique et effets sur Farce au canard, Daffy la terreur, Le mouron rouge et Chassé-croisé * Commentaires audio ** Michael Barrier sur Farce au canard, Daffy la terreur, Le mouron rouge, Le château hanté et Daff Dodgers au XXIVè siècle et des poussières * Featurettes Dans les coulisses ** Hard Luck Duck : Retour sur Daffy Duck ** Porky Pig Roast : Retour sur Porky Pig ** Animal Quackers : Retour sur le duo Porky et Daffy * Galerie de photos Disque 3 : Tes héros préférés, volume 1 (All-Stars Vol. 1) Bonus * Pistes audio alternatives ** Musique seule sur Bunny, chef d'orchestre ** Musique et effets sur Un gros dur au cœur tendre * Commentaires audio ** Stan Freberg sur Bugs Bunny et les trois ours ** Michael Barrier sur Vite fait, mal fait, Voyage organisé, Relent d'amour et Bébé Busard s'en va chasser ** Greg Ford sur Un gros dur au cœur tendre ** Michael Barrier et Greg Ford sur Dîner de monstres * Featurettes Dans les coulisses ** Too Fast, Too Furry-ous : Lumières sur Bip Bip et Vil Coyote ** Blanc Expressions : Lumières sur le comédien Mel Blanc ** Merrie Melodies : Carl Stalling et la musique des dessins animés : Lumières sur le compositeur Carl Stalling * Les dessins animés inédits (épisode de l'anthologie de Cartoon Network ToonHeads) * Galerie de photos Disque 4 : Tes héros préférés, volume 2 (All-Stars Vol. 2) Bonus * Commentaires audio ** Jerry Beck sur C'est pas gagné !, Mise en boîte, Speedy Gonzales et Le diable au corps ** Michael Barrier sur Un Grosminet à la mer et Charlie le coq et Hennery le faucon * Pistes audio alternatives ** Musique seule sur Troubles en double, Speedy Gonzales et Combat de coq * Featurettes Dans les coulisses ** Needy for Speedy : Retour sur Speedy Gonzales ** Putty Problems and Canary Rows : Retour sur Titi et Sylvestre ** Southern Pride Chicken : Retour sur Charlie le coq * Archives ** Pilote Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) ** Croquis de l'animateur Virgil Ross * Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes : documentaire (absent des versions internationales) * Galerie de photos Catégorie:DVD